Hangover
by Kazernsky
Summary: Waking up after a night of drinking on New Years Day. [RiSoKai] [Oneshot] [Riku POV]


I had woken up with my eyes squinting and a burning sensation in my mouth. It was almost acidic and tasted like gasoline. I had also noticed my mouth was rather dry. About as dry as a sponge, a sponge made of sand, a sand sponge that had not been used, a sand sponge that was still in its original packaging and not even put on store shelves yet, that was how dry it felt.

Clearly, I was dehydrated. But that wasn't the first thing on my mind right now.

What was on my mind though was the sharp, pulsating feeling of a headache searing through my skull. I tried to reach for my head and, though a would-be futile action, stop the pain, at least by a small amount, but found my arms both restricted and unresponsive.

My entire left arm was numb, nothing but the sensation of pins and needles coursing through it, stopping right at the edge of my shoulder. Not long after, I noticed my other arm had the exact same feeling in it. I looked over to my left arm first to see one of my best friends, Sora, using it as a pillow. Drool was slipping from his mouth and on to my arm. It was disgusting. But with the feeling of nothingness in my arm there wasn't much I could do but live with it for now.

I looked over to my right this time and saw my other best friend, Kairi, basically copying the actions of my male confidant but instead she was sleeping on her stomach with her arms spread apart, one reaching over my chest and just barely touching Sora's arm and the other hanging over the edge of the bed the three of us had apparently slept on last night. I looked over to the clock beside the bed to check what time it was.

4:54 PM, January 1st

Had I really slept in that long? I was amazed at my own nocturnal ability. Normally I would wake up at around 6:00 AM, on the exact second and without the need of an alarm clock. Of course, I would expect this from Sora though; he would probably sleep though a warzone and still not wake up.

I decided it was finally time to remove myself from the bed as it was starting to get uncomfortable (and I wanted to get the drool off my arm as soon as I possibly could).

Trying not to wake anyone up, I removed myself and noticed that I had only my boxers on and nothing else. The same went for Sora. Kairi, being a female, had on pink underwear and a bra of the same colour. Subconsciously noticing that no one was there, Sora and Kairi -still in their sleeping state- managed to find each other's warm bodies and cuddle together to keep each other warm. This had me notice there was no blanket to be found, on the bed or in the room.

But I couldn't be bothered worrying about that right now, this saliva has been on my arm for long enough. I dragged myself to the bathroom down the hall, put my arm under the tap and let the water run over it for a few seconds before turning it off and grabbing a towel off the rack and drying his arm. While doing so, I'd heard the sound of two people groaning rather loudly and then the synchronization the of same two people giving out a small shout which was cut short by the slapping of hands colliding with skin over a hard surface and more loud groaning.

'I guess they've woken up' I thought. I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen and towards the fridge and grabbed a half drunk bottle of orange juice and grabbed 3 glasses from the drying rack by the sink and went back into the bedroom. When I got there, Sora was first to notice my entrance then Kairi looked over about a second after he did. I kept silent and so did they as I handed each a glass and poured some of the orange juice into each one and then some into my own. I took a sip and noticed that they hadn't.

"Drink, you'll feel better" I said. They complied.

"What ha-" Sora began, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to either"

It was silent for a few moments

Kairi was being really quiet and playing with her fingers on the glass. But I could understand, well, kind of. Waking up in the arms of her best friend, both of which only in their underwear.

Ok, maybe I can't relate to that... Actually, I can. I woke up in the same position as them... for the most part.

"I'm sure nothing bad happened last night, ok?" I assured them. It seemed to help, even just a little.

They sat there, just starting at their empty glasses. I refilled them one more time.

What? I'm not their maid, they can do it themselves, they're capable. Oh, don't give me that look.

I walked over to the drawers next to the bed and picked out two shirts, both the same size. I got One for Sora, and one for Kairi. They were just a plain white and plain black shirt. I gave Sora the black one and Kairi the white and they put them on. I didn't give them any pairs of pants because they would all be too big just slip right off.

"How about this..." I started, they looked at me.

"We just forget any of this happened, deal?" they looked at each other as if they were telepathically discussing it with the other. Not long after, they looked at me and nodded in agreement.

I had hardly noticed but my headache seemed to have subsided and dissipated until it wasn't even noticeable.

I started laughing, the others were looking at me probably thinking I had finally snapped, but that wasn't it, I just found this situation to be rather amusing. Not long after, Sora had joined in with his infectious laughter that only made it worse for my lungs and had Kairi join in not long after, clearly not able to hold it in any more.

Later, when we went looking for our lost belongings (which were scattered across town, actually) we found that we had taken photos of the events that occurred the previous night with our phones.

After that day, we had promised each other we would never drink again.

_**So, this was the spawn of a tireless, late night and its currently almost 3 AM so I am going to bed now, Goodnight readers. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. Oh, and Happy (Belated) New Year!**_


End file.
